Description: (From the Applicant's Description) The Cell Culture Facilities and Services Core provides equipment and services related to animal cell banking, large and small-scale cell culture, development and characterization of animal cell lines, in-vitro assays, mutagenesis and toxicology studies, and gene transfection and expression in cultured cells. This Core has been without a director since Dr. Barnes left in May 1998. Dr. Bayne was Acting Director until April 2000 when Dr. Greenwood was appointed the new Core Director. The aims of the Core remain basically the same. The Cell Culture facility includes three cell culture rooms equipped with laminar-flow hoods, incubators, water baths, centrifuges, microscopes, refrigerator/freezer and large-scale roller bottle culture equipment. Similar Cell Culture facilities exist at a second location on campus with also has a vented biological safety hood. Multiple cell lines are stored for future use; computerized inventory of lines is available. The five main users of the Core are: Drs. Baird, Barnes, Bayne, Buhler, and Schimerlik. Drs. Kerkvliet, Mathews and Mosbaugh also utilize cell banking.